pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Sakurai
|katakana = 雪巴|romaji = Yuki Tomoe|age = 12|Species = Werewolf|gender = Male|birthday = 16th September|Zodiac = Virgo|blood = O|Height = 5'5|hair color = Cyan|eye color = Liliac|home = Tomoe Mansion PriPara Idol Academy Teachers Rooms|occupation = Teacher Idol|song sang = DEAD OR LIE, Lost One's Weeping|brand = Moonlight Empress|type = Cool|seiyuu = Daiki Yamashita (Most of the time) Yukari Tamura (Idol form)|singer = Mona from Star Anis|manager = None}} "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE OTP IS REAL, THE OTP IS REAAAAAAAAL!" -Yuki Yuki Tomoe(ゆーき巴?Yūki Tomoē) is a new idol. His brand is the Baby Monster brand. His singing voice is Remi from STAR☆ANIS. He is the older adoptive brother of Miyako. He comes from a rich family of businessmen and psychiotrists. He enjoys art. His favorite hobby is writing poetry. He isn't very athletic. He dislikes math. He used to teach Social Studies. He only made it through one lesson. He acts normal but there are still many mysteries surrounding him. Prism Jumps Yuki has the ability to do Prism Jumps instead of Making Drama. # Cool Splash # Infinite Hug Eternal # Tundra Ice Orchestra # Aurora Rising Radiant # Chocolate Cake Festival Personality Yuki at first comes off as exetrmely shy, somewhat cryptic and lonesome, however that is far from the case as he is really very eccentric. He isn't easily frightened, but when he does get scared he'll act paranoid. If caught in an uncomfortable situation, he will probably begin to say something involved in the situation over and over. History He used to be super quiet, and would barely communicate with anybody except close friends and family. He excelled in academics, thus skipping the entirety of high school, after numerous tests it was decided he had exetreme social anxiety and began his career as an idol to overcome his fear of people, and soon became able to open up and make more friends. After being hired as a teacher for PIA, he began to try to make friends with the students who would be moved into his class. Trivia * His first language is english. * He is from Symphonia * Though he resembles Shion, the two are only friends, not related. * As of season 2, he is the Devil. * He is the only one shown to be capable of creating Vocal Demons. * Despite techinically being the devil, he doesn't handle his friend's sadness well, and is capable of showing pity towards Humans. * He is rumored to have exceptionally good eavesdropping skills. * He pretends to have a Gobi to scare Hibiki. * He calls Hibiki Kurukuru-chan to annoy her. * He implies he and Ichigo Amanogawa handle the history section of PIA all by themselves. * He makes numerous references to the anime Nichijou: My Ordinary Life in episode 414. * He is a BL enthusiast. * He likes to visit hot springs. * His favorite things are cute things. MiraYuki Yuki went on to live nine-hundred years from the start of the series. It's hinted his future story unfolds after her friends where long gone, since it takes place in the thirtieth century. The reason it takes place hundreds of years after the rest of the future stories is, as stated by his creator: "I wanted Yuki's Future to be somewhat tragic. He's living in a world where his friends are gone." Relationships * Mizuki Hoshizora: Mizuki was one of the first people Yuki met in PriPara. Yuki gave Mizuki cryptic messages. They got along well when Yuki first met opened up, but now they tend to fight more than anything else. It can be assumed Yuki is one of Mizuki's teachers. * Haruka Bokerdole: Yuki and Haruka are very close friends. They help eachother out. Yuki sometimes is the one to comfort Haruka when she's sad. * Nagareboshi Bokerdole: Hilulu and Yuki didn't interact much. Yuki, however was adamamt about trying to save Hilulu, but couldn't save her in the end. He showed Hilulu the power of OTPs. * Seto Vessalius: Calls him Seto-kami-sama for some reason... Etymology * ゆき means snow or courage. It's a common Japanese given name for both genders. Likes * Weird things * Anime * Manga * Gothic Lolita styled clothes * Drawing * Cute things * Scary video footage * Horror Movies * Learning * Gyaru styled clothing * Shiny Things * Scary things * Roses * Video Games * Animals * Shipping Dislikes * Spiders * People who think all anime is bad * Loud things * Most meats * Whispering * ASMR Videos * Oversleeping Infamous Quotes XD * "PUFFERFISH! It's the Super Pufferfish Beam!" Units * Ultimate Despair (With Seto) Category:Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:YukiTomoe Category:Unit Leader Category:Baby Monster user Category:Academy Staff Category:Prism Voice Category:Symphonia Series Category:Road to Symphonia Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Student Council members Category:Female Category:Divine Idols Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Symphonia Users Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN)